sofia&Madeline Old Friends
by blossom2013
Summary: Madeline's old friends come to visit, and an upcoming Valentine's Day


**Old Friends**

It was evening in Enchancia. Madeline was writing a letter on her bedside desk.  
"What are you doing, Maddie?" Sofia asked.  
"Writing to my friends in Paris." Madeline declared. "I thought I'd ask them to come and visit in time for the Valentine's Day ball."  
"I already asked Ruby, Jade and Lucinda." Sofia smiled.  
"I can't wait for my old friends to meet my new friends." Madeline beamed.  
Miranda entered the room.  
"Time for bed, girls." She announced.  
"Okay, mom." The girls chorused.  
The two sisters changed into their pajamas and got into bed. Miranda tucked them in, and gave each a kiss on the forehead.  
"Night, girls." She smiled.  
"Night, mom." The girls whispered.  
Miranda quietly left the room, and the girls fell asleep soon after.  
A few days later, Madeline received a letter from Paris during breakfast.  
"It's from Lord Cucuface and the girls!" She cheered. "It says they'll all be coming here in time for the Valentine's Day ball! ...And they're bringing Pepito, too!"  
"Who's Pepito?" Sofia asked.  
"Just a friend." Madeline shrugged. "This is going to be so great! We're all going to have so much fun! And I can Pepito around the kingdom..."  
"This Pepito must be a really good friend." Sofia noted.  
"The best." Madeline nodded. "Just wait until you meet him, Sofia. You're going to love him!"  
"I'm sure I will." Sofia chuckled.

Meanwhile, Prince Desmond was fumbling with Valentine's Day plans of his own. He wanted to send Madeline a Valentine, to thank her for all the help and support she gave him during the Miss Nettle debacle, and he also wanted to ask her to be his date for the Valentine's Day ball. But he was worried Madeline might not accept the card or the date, or worse, just laugh in his face.  
Nervously, the young prince took the card with him as he climbed into his family's coach.  
"To Enchancia, coachman." He declared.  
"As you wish, your highness." The coachman nodded.  
With a crack of the reins, the flying horses lifted the coach into the sky.  
Back in Paris, Madeline's old friends were all getting ready.  
"I can't wait to see Madeline again!" Pepito smiled. "I've really missed her."  
"I'm sure you have, Pepito," Chloe smirked.  
"Is everyone ready?" Lord Cucuface asked. "It's almost time to go."  
"Oui, Lord Cucuface!" The kids chorused.  
"Bon." Lord Cucuface smiled. "Then let's get going."

The girls and Pepito followed Lord Cucuface outside, where a coach sent by the royal family was waiting for them. They loaded their luggage in the back, then climbed in. The coach was pulled off into the sky.  
"I don't feel so good." Chloe groaned as she succumbed to airsickness.  
Within a few hours time, the coach landed just outside the castle. Madeline rushed over to greet her old friends.  
"Hello, girls!" She beamed. "It's so good to see you again!"  
"You too, Madeline." Suzette smiled. "Or should I call you 'your highness'?"  
"Please don't." Madeline groaned.  
Pepito climbed out of the carriage.  
"Hello, Madeline." He said awkwardly. "It's been a long time."  
"It sure has." Madeline nodded. "I've really missed you, Pepito."  
"I've missed you too." Pepito admitted. "I'm really looking forward to catching up with you."  
"So am I." Madeline chuckled. "And there's a lot for you to catch up on. So much has happened since I came to Enchancia. You wouldn't believe some of it!"  
Meanwhile, Lord Cucuface was talking with Roland and Miranda.  
"Thank you so much for your gracious hospitality." He thanked them.  
"No thanks necessary." Roland declared. "Any friend of Madeline's is a friend of our's."  
"Rollie's right, Lord Cucuface." Miranda agreed. "You and the girls will always be welcome here."  
"Okay everyone, please follow me." Baileywick declared. "I'd be happy to show you all your rooms."  
The girls and Pepito followed Baileywick inside.  
"We'll be back soon, Madeline." Pepito told her.  
"I'll be waiting right here." Madeline smiled.  
After the visitors went inside, Sofia sidled up to Madeline.  
"So, that was Pepito?" Sofia asked. "He seems... nice."  
"He is." Madeline agreed. "We were best friends back in Paris. We did everything together."  
One of the castle servants came to Madeline from across the lawn.  
"Princess Madeline, you have a visitor." He announced.  
"Oh, really?" Madeline asked. "Who?"  
"Prince Desmond." The servant replied.  
"I wonder what he wants?" Sofia asked.  
"Only one way to find out." Madeline shrugged.  
Madeline went to the front gates, where Desmond was waiting.  
"Hi, Desmond." She smiled. "What brings you here?"  
"I-I wanted to give you this." Desmond said nervously, handing Madeline his Valentine's Day card.  
"Oh, thanks." Madeline smiled, opening it. "That's so sweet of you."  
"T-there's something else I wanted to say." Desmond stuttered. "Well, ask, actually..."  
"What is it?" Madeline inquired.  
"W-would... would you like to go to the Valentine's Day ball with me, Madeline?" Desmond spat out.  
"You... want to go with me?" Madeline asked, surprised.  
At that moment, Pepito joined Madeline at the door.  
"There you are, Madeline." He saw Desmond. "Who's this?"  
"This is prince Desmond." Madeline introduced. "He's a friend of mine from Royal Prep. Desmond, this my old friend from Paris, Pepito."  
"Nice to meet you." Desmond said coldly.  
"A pleasure, really." Pepito frowned.  
"Well, I have to get going." Desmond said abrubtly. "We can talk more at Royal Prep tomorrow, Madeline."  
"Of course." Madeline nodded.  
Pepito glared at Desmond as he left.  
"What's wrong, Pepito?" Madeline asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Pepito shrugged. "Come on. You can show me around this castle of yours."  
"Okay." Madeline smiled.  
Meanwhile, Amber encountered Madeline's friends.  
"Princess Amber!" Chloe gushed. "It's so wonderful to meet you!"  
"Yes, I'm sure it is." Amber agreed. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."  
"What's it like being a princess?" Suzette asked.  
"Wonderful." Amber said curtly. "Now, I really must-"  
The girls wouldn't let Amber by. They kept bombarding her with questions about her royal life.  
"Wait, what's that?" Amber pointed  
As the girls turned to look, Amber slipped away.

"Princess Amber, I don't see anything." Danielle declared.  
"I think she tricked us." Lulu realised.  
"How rude." Yvette frowned.  
"What's the matter girls?" Sofia asked.  
"Princess Sofia!" Nona smiled. "We need your help to get Madeline and Pepito together for the ball!"  
"Hmm." Sofia mused. "What kind of help were your looking for?"  
"Let's talk outside." Anne suggested.  
"Okay." Sofia nodded.  
Meanwhile, Madeline had told Pepito all about her adventures and all the friends she'd made. They walked to the village, where they met with Ruby, Jade and Lucinda.  
"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my friend Pepito from Paris." Madeline announced.  
"Hello, Pepito." Ruby and Jade chorused.  
"Hi." Pepito smiled.  
"Pepito, this is Lucinda the witch." Madeline continued.  
"Hello." Lucinda waved.  
"You're a witch?" Pepito snorted. "Come on, no way!"  
"Oh, no?" Lucinda smirked "Well, watch this.  
With a wave of her wand, Lucinda made a bunch of fireworks appear in the sky.  
"Whoa!" Pepito gasped.  
"Is something wrong, Maddie?" Ruby asked. "You look worried."  
"I am." Madeline nodded. "It's prince Desmond. He asked me to the ball. I wanted to tell him 'yes', but then Pepito came and Desmond said we'd talk tomorrow at school."  
"Wow." Jade mused.  
"I know." Madeline sighed.  
"Don't worry Madeline." Ruby smiled. "You'll find a way to make it work."  
"You always do." Jade agreed.  
"Thanks, girls." Madeline smiled. "Want to come over tomorrow and have some tea? I know my friends would love you and Lucinda."  
"Sure thing." Ruby nodded.  
By then, Lucinda's fireworks show had finally fizzled.  
"Where should we go now, Madeline?" Pepito asked.  
"Home." Madeline replied. "It's almost time for dinner."  
The two returned to the castle, and enjoyed a pleasant evening with their friends.  
Meanwhile, at his own castle, Desmond was fretting about things to his sister,**Princess Mae**.  
"What if she says no?" He asked.  
"Relax, little bro." Mae smiled. "How could she turn you down ?"  
"I'm just saying..." Desmond sighed.  
"Relax." Mae smiled. "Just be yourself, and everything will be fine."  
"okay." Desmond nodded. "Thanks, sis."  
The next day, at Royal Prep, Desmond caught up to Madeline in the halls.  
"So, Madeline, have you... considered my offer?" He asked nervously.  
"I've thought about it." Madeline admitted.

"Well?" Desmond urged.  
"Yes, Desmond." Madeline smiled. "I will go with you to the ball. And here's a card I made foryou."  
She handed Desmond the card she had made for him before bed last night.  
"Thanks, Madeline." Desmond smiled. "Can we walk to class together?"  
"Sure." Madeline smiled. "And I'm sorry about my friend Pepito Yesterday."  
"Yeah, I didn't want to ask you in front of anybody." Desmond admitted. "I was afraid you'd laugh, or something."  
"That was the first time a boy had ever asked me out." Madeline smiled. "We never had a ball back at my old school. We just gave each other secret valentine day gifts."  
"That's pretty neat too." Desmond smiled.  
Meanwhile, back at the castle.  
"Chloe, we have to get things ready for tea." Lulu declared.  
"Let's go." Chloe agreed.  
The girls walked through the castle, eventually bumping into Baileywick.  
"Ah, girls." He smiled. "May I help you with something?"  
"Baileywick, where do you keep the Tea party stuff?" Yvette asked.  
"Right this way, please." Baileywick instructed.  
Back at school, Sofia met with Madeline at lunch.  
"You look happy about something." She noted. "What happened?"  
"Desmond asked me to the Valentine's Day Ball!" Madeline gushed.  
"That's great, Maddie!" Sofia squealed.  
"I know!" Madeline chuckled. "My first real date with a boy. By the way, is it okay if he sits with us?"  
"It's fine with me." Sofia nodded.  
The girls took their place at Desmond's table.  
"Hi, Sofia." Desmond nodded.  
"Hi, Desmond." Sofia smiled. "Glad to hear you're taking Madeline to the ball."  
"So am I." Desmond chuckled.

_'So Madeline has a date now?'_ Sofia thought. _'I'd better find one too. Maybe Pepito? He seems nice...'_  
"Desmond, I noticed you and Pepito didn't see eye to eye yesterday." Madeline noted.  
"Oh, yeah." Desmond sighed. "I was just worried he'd be like Hugo."  
"I've been friends with Pepito for a long time." Madeline declared. "When me and the girls first met him, he was a bad boy at first, but that changed soon enough, and we've been friends ever since."  
"Okay Madeline, I'm willing to give Pepito a chance."  
"Great." Madeline suddenly scanned the table. "I seem to be missing a fork. Sofia, can you get me another one please?"  
"Sure, Maddie." Sofia smirked, having seen Madeline hide her fork moments earlier. "Any excuse for you to be alone with Desmond."  
Once Sofia left, Madeline turned to Desmond.  
"I really want Sofia to have a date for the ball too." She declared. "she seems to like Pepito a lot. Will you help me get them together? It' the only way I'll feel better and can enjoy you as my date for the ball."  
"Sure, Madeline." Desmond nodded.  
Sofia returned to the table with a fork.  
"Here you go, Maddie." She smiled.  
"Thanks, Sofia." Madeline nodded.  
After Lunch, Madeline found Amber.  
"Amber, I need your help." She declared. "I'd like Sofia to go with Pepito to the Ball. I'm already going with Desmond, and I don't want her to be alone."  
"I suppose I could lend a hand." Amber shrugged. "Meet me in my room after school."  
"Okay." Madeline nodded. "I'll bring the girls along, too."  
"If you must." Amber sighed. "But please tell them to keep the questions to a minimum."  
"Will do." Madeline nodded.  
After school, Madeline and the girls gathered in Amber's room. They reacted to the news of Madeline's date much as Sofia did.  
"That's so wonderful, Madeline." Monique squeed.  
"We're so happy for you!" Anne added.  
"Thanks, girls." Madeline said bashfully. "But right now, we need to find a way to get Sofia to go with Pepito for the Valentine's Day ball."  
"Shouldn't be too difficult." Sylvie smiled. "Pepito is really nice. Sofia would feel lucky to go with him."  
"Even so, we should give them a little... nudge." Amber declared. "Which is why we're all here. To plan out that little nudge."

"How about dinner for two?" Lulu suggested.  
"Good idea." Amber nodded. "I'll have a talk with the royal chef."  
"Okay, now we need Sofia to wear a pretty gown to dinner." Chloe added.  
"Me and Sofia have been making gowns for the ball." Madeline declared. "I'll just tell her to wear hers to dinner."  
"Perfect." Amber smiled.  
"But what will we tell mom and dad?" Madeline asked.  
"Um... we can have dinner out in the garden." Amber said quickly.  
"Okay." Madeline nodded. "I need to go talk to James."  
"Please take your friends with you." Amber insisted, glaring at the mess they'd made of her sheets from climbing all over them.  
Madeline complied. They soon found James playing with Pepito.  
"James, I need to talk to you... alone." Madeline declared.  
"But I was about to show Pepito the playroom." James protested.  
"Later, James." Madeline said. "Right now, we need to talk."  
"Fine." James groaned. He followed Madeline around a corner. "Okay, what is it?"  
"I'd like for Sofia and Pepito to go to the Valentine's Day ball together." Madeline explained. "Amber, the girls and I are all doing our part, and now we need your help."  
"My help?" James repeated. "How can I help?"  
"You just ned to keep Pepito busy." Madeline smiled. "Then I'll bring him into the dining room."  
"I think I can do that." James shrugged.  
"Great." Madeline smiled.  
Madeline continued her planning. She was able to convince her parents to let them use the dining room, and Baileywick was only took happy to help.  
"Hey, Sofia." Madeline smiled. "You know what'd be fun? Wearing your Valentine's Day ball gown to dinner!"  
"Really?" Sofia asked.  
"Why not?" Madeline smiled. "You want to make sure it fits, don't you?"  
"I guess..." Sofia agreed.  
"Great." Madeline smiled. "Meet me down in the dining room in five minutes.  
"Okay..." Sofia said.  
Meanwhile, the girls fetched Pepito, telling him that dinner was ready.  
"You go on ahead." Suzette told him. "We have to... powder our noses."  
"Okay..." Pepito shrugged, as he entered the dining room.

As Pepito entered the room, he noticed Madeline wasn't around. Baileywick was bringing Sofia in.  
"Right this way please, princess Sofia." He declared.  
"Sofia?" Pepito asked. "Where's Madeline?"  
"She is... indisposed at the moment." Baileywick declared.  
"Where are mom and dad?" Sofia asked.  
"Oh, they already ate." Baileywick fibbed. "And they had some important matters to take care of, as do James and Amber."  
"Okay, Baileywick." Sofia believed him. As Baileywick left, she took her place at the table.  
"Allow me, princess Sofia." Pepito pulled out her chair.  
"Thank you, Pepito." Sofia smiled.  
"It's my pleasure." Pepito bowed. "That's a lovely gown you have on, by the way."  
"Thank you." Sofia smiled. "I made it myself."  
"Really?" Pepito beamed. "You're really amazing, Sofia."  
"Thanks." Sofia blushed. 'He's so nice...' She thought.  
Throughout the dinner, Sofia and Pepito talked about their lives, and the fun they had with Madeline. Halfway through, Sofia decided to come out and ask Peito the question.  
"Pepito, would you like to go with me to the Valentine's Day ball?" She asked.  
"You mean, like a date?" Pepito asked.  
"Yeah..." Sofia said awkwardly.  
"i'd love to?" Pepito smiled. "After all, it's not everyday you take a princess to a ball."  
"That's wonderful!" Sofia beamed.  
Madeline, Amber, and the girls were listening in from behind the door. They cheered silently.  
"The plan worked perfectly." Madeline smiled.  
"I knew it would." Amber boasted.

The next evening, the Valentine's Day ball began. Guests from all other were attending. All the students from Royal Prep, and Madeline's friends. Pepito wore a regular black suit, while Sofia wore her own homemade gown.  
"You look very handsome, Pepito." Sofia smiled.  
"Thanks, Sofia." Pepito said nervously. "Do you want to, you know, dance, or something?"  
"I'd love to." Sofia smiled.  
Meanwhile, Madeline was at the banquet table with Desmond. Some of their fellow Royal Prep students were surprised to see them together, especially Hugo.  
"Hard to believe you had the guts to ask a girl out." Hugo taunted Desmond. "Or did she ask you, wimp?"  
"Back off, Hugo." Madeline glowered. "Or I'll show you just who's the wimp here."  
"Another time, maybe." Hugo snorted. "I'm here to enjoy your parents' hospitality. Or should I say 'adoptive parents', as in 'you're not really their daughter'!"  
"That's too much, Hugo!" Desmond stomped forward. "You take that back!"  
"Okay, fine!" Hugo quivered, shocked by Desmond sudden change in demeanour. "I'm sorry!"  
"Good." Desmond snorted. "Now go away."

"Whoa." Madeline gaped. "Nice one, Desmond!"  
"Well, I had to do something." Desmond shrugged. "He had no right saying those things."  
"Thanks, anyway." Madeline smiled.  
"No problem." Desmond nodded, offering his hand. "Want to dance?"  
"I'd love to." Madeline took his hand.  
As they danced, Hugo tried to get a partner of his own, but every princess was either taken, or disgusted with him. With no choice left, he tried Madeline's friends.  
"Would one of you lovely ladies care to dance?" He asked.  
"Fat chance." Chloe snorted. "We heard what you said to Madeline. Get lost!"

"Whatever." Hugo snorted. "Like I care what some peasant girls think."  
Hugo stomped over to a corner, and proceeded to sulk.  
The girls from Paris found themselves all asked to dance, and joined Sofia and Madeline on the dance floor. As they all danced together, Roland, Miranda and Lord Cucuface looked on proudly from the sidelines.  
After a wonderful night, the time had come for the girls and Pepito to return home.  
"Come back soon." Madeline sighed, as her friends all hugged her.  
"We will, Madeline." Chloe smiled. "Right, Lord Cucuface."  
"If it's okay with the king and queen." Lord Cucuface declared.  
"Of course it will be." Roland smiled.  
"We'll always be happy to have you." Miranda added.  
"Goodbye, Pepito." Sofia smiled. "And thanks for last night."  
"You're welcome." Pepito smiled. "We should do it again sometime."  
"Yes, we should." Sofia nodded.  
And so, the girls and Pepito returned home, the royal family waving as they departed.

**The End.**


End file.
